Fear the Loop
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Hermione's time turner exploded at Harry's feet. He is thrown through time far away form the Potter verse. After waking up on a strange world filled with demons, humans, and devilman, Harry tries to find a way to make the three species coexist. Before he can make any progress the end begins. He wakes up far in past before the war for earth began. No one knows about demons. MA


**Author's note**

 **This story has been edited.**

 **Story Start**

Lost in space no one can help you and no one can hear you scream. It all happened so quickly. He was on his way to lunch, when it happened.

A timeturner was thrown at his Hermione's feet. A bombardo spell flew from his half-brother's wand and Harry pushed her out of the way. Harry didn't remember using flash step, it happened by instinct. When he pushed Hermione out of the way and he was taken by the explosion of temporal energy.

He didn't want to leave the world, and the hogyoku acted. Harry felt a clone of his body, soul, and youki emerge from his body. Harry remembered looking at himself from two sets of eyes. Then he vanished swallowed by the temporal energy. He still had the hogyoku and his other also had the hogyoku only he was leaving and his other remained.

For a time, his body traveled through possibilities. He traveled far from the Harry Potter scenario and the verses where soul society existed. Verses were like grains of sand amidst a sandstorm it was impossible to navigate the multiverse.

Harry traveled until, he fell into a universe by chance.

His eyes opened to a new universe. Harry had long since transformed into his dragon form. His four great wings exuded charged ionized reishi particles to allow movement in space. Drained as Harry was from his travels, he flew towards a familiar yellow star.

The heavy solar rays restored much of Harry's power. He could feel his body metabolize the yellow energy in his very cells. Slowly, he felt his youki restore itself. At thirteen he was a dragon 250m in length, he had two jaws one of order and the other of chaos.

In the vacuum of space, he had no need to breathe, his youki sustained him. His eyes were shielded by a natural plastic.

Once he had his feel of the sun's blessed rays, he turned his sights on the small blue planet third from the sun. Harry accelerated from the sun's gravity and shot toward the world. Like a meteor he fell to the world. He quickly returned to human form and used his hierro to protect himself from atmospheric entry. Harry connected with the ocean.

It really was like hitting concrete. Harry made his way to the nearest shore, a small Japanese city. Harry steps out of the ocean the beach itself is covered with blood. Something isn't right, Harry looks around to see a group of humans running from monsters.

The atmosphere was heating up. He could taste the fear and desperation from the humans and the hunger radiating from the demons. It made him want to kill, ravage, and feast.

One of the monsters a beast of tentacles and eyes lashes out ripping a woman in half and devouring her. Harry unsheathed Ordo his zanpakuto it calmed his passions returning his control. He flashed forward. A slash from his blade cut the arm off the next monster, while Harry moved to protect the humans.

Another demon moved forward, it has four rows of tits with mouths for nipples. It has a human head with snakes for hair and a lion body below the waist. Another demon landed, this one a minotaur with wings and a mouth on its chest.

"Oh, look this one thinks it can save the humans. Are you a devilman?" The monster askes. Harry frowns, at the unknown terminology.

"Yea that's write he's a devilman if you don't back off, he will use his demon powers and kill you all." One of the guys behind him yells.

Harry unleashes his green, black aura, a final gambit to move this encounter to diplomacy instead of combat. The demons and humans stepped back in terror at his aura. An instinctive action.

"If I must kill you all to save these humans, I will. It doesn't have to be that way. Why don't you join me? I can promise you more blood, sex, and food than you can handle. Do you have an enemy, they will be my enemy too? Wouldn't it be better to follow me than to feed me?" Harry said. He made the choice and he would stand by it. He would defend humanity but if he could make allies at the same time he would.

"Are you crazy they're demons? You can't trust demons, they will just kill us at the first chance they get." One of the humans said. Harry's eyes glowed green in rage. His aura grew darker and vengeful, he turned to the human who spoke.

"Dependents shouldn't speak out of turn." He turned to one of the other guys in the group. "Ten lashes when we make camp. If you neglect to remind me, you will take twenty." Harry said. The demons hadn't moved, they were confused by the naked human child that exuded an aura of darkness.

"If we side with you, then other of our kind will hunt us down as traitors." The minotaur said. Harry shook his head.

"They will die long before they manage to find you. Those under my protection are my property. I won't allow you to die, unless there is something to gain worth your life." Harry said.

"You can't betray our lord Satan." A flying bug yelled as it dived at Harry.

Harry raised his hand and blasted it with a cero. The insect disintegrated under the massive beam of reishi. The demons and humans looked at him with shock. To them, Harry had just killed a powerful demon by lifting a finger. What chance did any of the demons have against that.

"We will serve you. I am Minos, she is the demoness Sphinx, and the one you took the limb from is Slither. We will serve you, so long as you defend us from Satan and the Devilman." Harry nodded.

"Tell me about Satan and the Devilman what are they like, what are their habits, and how do I compare with them?" Harry said. He began to walk towards the nearest humans. "Come tell me on the way, there are other groups we need to gather. Place the humans between you, I don't want any demons wasting their lives, when we can add them to our group.

"What are you planning?" One of the girl's asked. Harry looked her over. She was only seventeen. Tears streaks covered her face her heart beat was erratic.

"My first step is to gather all demons, humans, and devilmen in the area under my banner. I will establish a line of protection for the group. We will get the power back online and establish laws. Basically, don't eat your own people and do eat those not your people." Harry smiled looking at the demons.

"Are such simple rules possible for demon kind?" Harry asked. The demon straightened up and nodded. "From there, I will put up defenses to keep Satan and Devilman out of our territory. It would be better to stay away and let them kill each other. Though, Satan wants to kill humanity, so I will be forced to destroy him." Harry said.

"Satan has many powerful demons under his command. Psycho Jenny and Zennon are powerful beyond a thousand normal demons. Satan is much stronger than even them." Minos said. Harry nodded he didn't consider that much of a threat. He might have to begin learning Bankai, if they were such an issue.

"Here we are." Rows of tents covered the inside of a market building. There was a line of bob wire protecting the building. Harry could see where they had buried land mines to further their protection.

Harry left behind his group and waded through the traps. Explosions impacted his hierro doing little more than cause irritation. His reiatsu's natural heat melted the bob wire and he arrived at the door. Sniper round bounced off his head and chest. Standing in front of the entrance, he rolled his shoulders to control his nerves.

He opened a flap and bullets impacted his body. Harry waited until they ran out of rounds, then walked inside. The demons moved in behind them smirking.

"I will give you a single chance. Join me and live lives closer to before this or die." Harry said. They stared at the demons surrounding the small group of humans at Harry's back.

"We will never join you." One of the humans yelled before changing into a devilman. He became a massive bloated creature of tentacles and mouths. One of them tried to latch on to Harry only to be cut to pieces. Harry shoved Ordo through the demon's chest. The creature wrapped itself around him. "If I can't beat you, then I will merge with you, and take over your mind." The tentacles wrapped around Harry's body and sunk into his flesh.

Harry felt a sharp pain at the back of his skull. The demons body tried to change Harry's own before the hogyoku took over. The soul of the devilman was sucked away and added to his collection.

"I'm not something that merging will work on. Sorry, but you're just another mind among a sea I have devoured." Harry said and swung his blade removing the blood. "Have you made your decision. Will you join me or die? I can give you a city to live in, food, and land. You can choose the nicest houses in the city. I will ensure your protected." Harry said.

"What are you? He was a devilman and you killed him like he was a gnat." Harry decided to act upon another part of the deal. Walking away he didn't take three steps before one called out. "Wait, we will join you?" A father said. He pulled his wife and their twin toddlers with them. Harry nodded and allowed them in the group.

"How can you betray us like this. We were making it Tai. If we just held out." One of his demons interrupted him.

"We would have surely hunted you down eventually. Our master knew where you were. If we already had our territory set up, we would have been sent for diplomatic talks. You would have opened fire and killed one of our number, and we would have devoured you all." Sphinx said. Her breast licked around their lips. "You would have been delicious." Harry nodded.

"The deal still stands. Join us you will have more food and shelter than anywhere on the world." Harry said. Three more joined up with him. Two men and a woman in her teens. Harry nodded and looked to the three demons under his control. "Are there any who have held out that will join me? This is your final chance." Harry said.

"We don't don't want to join a demon fucker like you. Leave us alone." An older man said.

"Just so you know. I always keep my promises." Harry looked to his three demons. "They are all yours, do with them as you please. My gift to you." Harry said. He walked out with those who joined him. None protested, they knew what was to come.

"Wait please we will join you." One of the called. Slither shut the door behind him, just before the screaming started.

"Sorry but, you had your chance." Harry said. He so loved diplomacy. It was one of the more civilized forms of warfare. Now that he had a few demons and around ten humans. It was time to grab a few devilmen. Harry waited until his demons were done with the humans inside.

"My god, how could you let them do such a thing? There are humans in there. Why." One of the girls said.

"This is how you keep your warriors faithful. You let them take their urges on your enemies, to keep your allies safe." The door opened, and three pleased looking demons stepped out. Harry nodded to them and they formed up a guard around the humans.

Harry directed them to a group of devilmen hiding out in a warehouse near the docks.

The dock was a wreck ships ran up on shore capsized. The docks were torn apart and pieces of demons littered the area. A giant of a demon poked its head out of the water and rushed on to land. It leapt up on dry land. Its front half of a crocodile and its back was a giant serpent. Mighty arms stuck out of its body to walk on land. A horn on its head crackled with lightning.

Harry leapt forward and smashed into the creature. Its hard scales defended it from most of the impact. Harry brought it on its back with a heave. Lightning blasted Harry to negligible effect. Honestly, this was fun to Harry.

The monster continued to blast Harry, as Harry recited bakudo 9. Red light paralyzed the creature. "By the way master, we have gathered clothes for you." His demons said as Minos handed him a leather jacked and jeans that should fit him. Harry quickly put the new cloths on happy to not be naked anymore.

"Much appreciated Minos." Harry said. "Who is he by the way. Does he have the mental faculties to join?" Harry asked, after he put the clothes on.

"All of my kind have the ability to speak. He refuses to." Harry flicked his sword slicing the demon in two. The scaly creature's hide was no match for the sharpness of a zanpakuto.

"We will continue to the devilmen and offer them a chance to join." One of the humans under his command stepped out of the group. His name was Rin if Harry recalled.

"There is a problem sir. We have no food or supplies. Before you came we were contemplating suicide over scavenging." The man said in shame. Harry nodded.

"Thank you for coming to me about your concerns. I have been too busy to contemplate our supplies issues." Harry could summon fresh water with the auquamanti charm. So, fresh water would be an issue. It could summon water vapor from the air or pure water from salt water. The charm was truly a boon. If there was a food equivalent, then no one would ever go hungry.

"How are your fresh water supplies?" Harry asked. They looked among themselves.

"We have recently used the last of it on the twins." Mitsu the twin's mother said. Harry nodded.

"Do you still have the containers?" Harry asked. She shook her head. Harry sighed.

"In the future bring all concerns like these up with me. If you still had a container, I could have removed the fresh water from the salt and filled them up. I will transfigure some containers for you, they will return to their original forms in a day, so be wary. You will need replacements before tomorrow." Harry said. He waved his hand and nearby rocks turned into water coolers. He had the humans open the lids and he summoned fresh water from the sea careful to remove any salt, bacteria, or parasites within.

"Once we add the devilmen to our group, we will acquire food." Harry said.

"Master we demons and devilmen require far more food than humans do. I thought it only right to inform you." Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Slither I will be sure to keep that in mind when calculating food production and distribution." Harry said. He walked towards the building where the devilmen were. He could feel them. They were watching his approach.

Harry opened the door to the firing of massive needles. They like all projectiles bounced off his hierro. Harry marched on fearless of the devilmen. A woman shaped like a living rose wrapped him in thorny vines. They were burned by Harry's reiatsu. A Jackal like demon with a monstrous set of fangs held his whole body in its maw. Its teeth failed to get a purchase. Harry sheathed Ordo and bashed the jackal away with a single blow.

Harry moved forward powered by his reiatsu and youki. The rose froze when Harry wrapped his hand around her throat. He threw her into the jackal as it pounced. A massive ape like creature with beetle like armor attempted to smash him with its over sized fists only to freeze in place. Ten more devilmen. They were of various shapes some children other young adults tried and failed to do him harm.

They were nothing compared to his power. "I'm not here to fight you. I only ask that you join me as a fellow member of this world. I seek to make a safe place for demon, devilman, and human. Join me and you will have no fear of Satan or the Devilman. I will protect you." Harry said.

The rose like devilman spoke up. "I've seen your type before. Powerful and heartless, you will lose yourself to your own demon and go insane soon enough. Then all who you tried to protect will die." The rose woman said.

"I'm not a human, a demon, or a devilman. I'm something else entirely." Harry said. "Join me and I will make a place for you in this world. Oppose me and I will destroy you. Please, make the right decision. I will give you a moment to discuss it among yourselves." Harry said and stepped out of the building.

Harry closed his eyes and thought about the food issue. There were no spells to make food from thin air. He could summon it from other parts of the world. He could for instance summon an ox if he was really feeling like being adventurous. How man oxen were left in the world. Would they even do well in such a place. How many oxen would he need to feed a large growing population of devilmen and demons.

The rose woman exited the building. "My name is Eli and we are going to place our trust in you. We were planning to join the devilman himself soon but. There are stories about him going crazy and giving in to his inner demon." Eli said. Harry nodded. He had no frame of reference for that and he didn't care.

"Welcome to the Imperium of Terra." Harry said. "I'm your new emperor and the rest of you are my citizens. Now our next move will be to create a barrier to shield this city from outside forces and to consolidate the territory along with the demons, humans, and devilmen within. Which of you are fast?" Harry asked. The jackal a girl named Cindi. A winged woman named Celest. And sphinx volunteered. Harry nodded. Three would do.

He picked up three stones and carved a quick runic array on each one. Nothing too complicated, just a few basic notice me not and defensive charms. Harry planned on adding more to them later. Harry took out a road map he found at one of the local gas stations and pointed to three places.

"I want you three to hide these stones at each of these locations. This should keep our new citizens inside and our future enemies outside." Harry said.

Just as everything was going as planned, the world started to shake. A massive three headed demon and his army began to fly through the territory. The war of Armageddon was starting. Harry had arrived at the world too late.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Conclusion to loop 1 next chapter.**


End file.
